Dragon Force
by PaperFox19
Summary: After Piccolo is killed by Vegeta and Nappa, the spirit of Shenron appears, and decides to assist Goku and give him greater power, on his way to Namek he masters this force. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Goku/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Dragon Force

After Piccolo is killed by Vegeta and Nappa, the spirit of Shenron appears, and decides to assist Goku and give him greater power, on his way to Namek he masters this force.

Chap 1 Enter Shenron

The petrified dragon balls were a sign that with Kami's death the dragon balls were cold and lifeless. However the dragon found a new way to survive. It took a human form, he had long dark green hair, and he had tan skin, he had sharp dragon-like teeth, his eyes were a piercing red. He was wearing a dark blue kimono with his dragon form in a pattern on the cloth.

The spirit flew off in search of one he knew would be able to help. Gohan Krillin and Bulma had taken off to Namek, and Goku was still lying up in the hospital. Goku sensed a strange form of power and it passed into the room. "Son Goku." Shenron appeared in the room, his body radiating with haunting power. "My name is Shenron, and I'm here to help."

"Wait Shenron? You're the Eternal Dragon!" Goku shouted in shock and winced as his ribs ached. "Can you bring my friends back to life?"

"I'm afraid not in my current form my power is vastly limited, but you Son Goku are a very special person, after every wish my spirit travels the lands and very few people are able to see me. I believe you are one who will be able to save your friends and restore Kami to this world." Shenron approached him and his hand glowed with a golden aura. "I will give you the power to not only heal yourself but give you the strength to help protect your friends. Your inner strength will be awakened and you will be able to save your friends."

Shenron touched Goku's forehead and the golden aura passed into him. Goku pulsed with power, his muscles swelled and he felt something odd behind him. Something soft and furry was wiggling against his back. "Hey my tail is back!" Goku thought and he tried to move and flinched in pain.

"I cannot heal you Goku, but you'll be able to heal yourself and others, meditate and you will heal and learn how to control your new power. I wish you luck Goku." Shenron began to fade away.

"Wait Shenron!" Goku said, and Shenron's red eyes stared at him. "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us, a lot of my friends got a second chance at life, and me as well thank you so much." Goku smiled at Shenron, who looked stunned. Shenron's shock wore off and he smiled.

'Son Goku you are truly an impressive man.' Shenron thought and as he left he spoke. "You're welcome."

Goku closed his eyes and began to meditate and his aura began healing his wounds faster than anyone could believe. In a few days he'd be able to go after his son and head to Namek. When he slept Goku had dreams that gave him clues to his new found power.

In one dream he saw a dragon coiling around a mountain and crushing it. In another he saw a dragon flying through space meteors striking it's body not even affecting it. Another he saw a dying man lying on a battle field and a dragon healed him touching him with one of his whiskers. The last dream he had was a dragon using dragon fire to make an island showing both destructive power and a sense for life.

Goku knew he could make great use of this power and when he was fully healed, he got a bag of senzu beans and got a ship from Doctor Briefs, and he set off following after his friends to namek.

While in space Goku passed by a planet and saw the moon for the first time since his tail grew back, to his surprise he didn't transform. Goku meditated on that and Shenron appeared before him in a dream like form. 'Goku the power that was awakened within you has never been awakened inside a saiyan before, this power allows you full control, the full moon will give you power but you will not transform.'

'Wow that is so cool!' Goku thought. 'Thanks again Shenron!' Goku left his meditation and began training under gravity manipulation.

Back on Earth

'Parunga be careful I sense a great evil coming for your power, there are those who seek immortality to pursue evil gains and a terrible evil has come to your land in hopes of attaining it, stay strong Parunga I believe things will work out a pure hearted warrior is coming and he will help you.' Shenron thought.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Goku/Harem

anti uke project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Training and Troubles

Goku trained at a 100 times Earth's gravity. It was difficult but Goku didn't waste the senzu beans, he used the healing meditation to continuously restore his body his saiyan dna getting used to the strain each time he healed. Once his body was used to the gravity he began training in how to use his new found powers.

Meanwhile

Gohan and Krillen arrived on Namek and rescued Dende from Freeza. Dodoria chased after them but was cut off by Vegeta. Vegeta killed the pink alien like he was a joke.

Dende led Krillen the Guru, while this occurred Vegeta found a Namekian village and killed them all and took the dragon ball and hid it in the water. Since the namek elder destroyed Freeza's and his men's scouters. Zarbon found him shortly after that, he transformed ande kicked Vegeta's ass.

Freeza was furious cause one of his men informed him that a village had been destroyed and the dragon ball was missing. So Zarbon had to find and hope Vegeta wasn't dead or he soon would be.

Zarbon found Vegeta beaten but still alive. He took him back to the ship and put him in a healing chamber. The chamber was a new model and he was healed in no time. Vegeta killed the guard and escaped but not before tricking Freeza and stealing all 5 of his dragon balls.

Krillen met with Guru and Guru freed his untapped potential and gave him the 1 star ball. Dende stayed with Guru and Nail and Krillen flew off with the ball. Vegeta had slipped away from Zarbon, but then he felt Krillen flying and saw he had a dragon ball. He flew after Krillen, but by doing so he fell into the sights of Zarbon.

Freeza called the Ginyu force and the team shot off to namek.

Gohan took the dragon radar and found the ball Vegeta had hidden. He took it and headed back to Bulma.

Krillen arrived at Bulma's hiding spot, followed by Vegeta, and then Zarbon showed up. Bulma thought Zarbon was hot, and in her delusional mind she thought she had a future with him.

Zarbon transformed and Bulma screamed in fear. Sadly for Zarbon Vegeta was now stronger than him even in his monster form. Zarbon died, and Vegeta knew he was becoming more and more powerful and he believed he had all 7 dragon balls and he would soon be immortal.

Vegeta took the ball in exchange for their lives, and took off to retrieve the ball he had hidden. He ran into Gohan but Gohan was able to keep Vegeta from discovering the ball. The two parted ways but not before Vegeta kneed Gohan in the gut.

Gohan took the ball back to his friends. They moved to a newer location to hide from the furious Vegeta. Krillen took Gohan to Guru and left the ball with Bulma.

Krillen stayed behind half way to handle the enraged Vegeta and Guru freed the depths of Gohan's power. Vegeta felt Gohan's spike in power and went to see what's going on.

Nail came out and planned to fight Vegeta in order to protect Guru. However no fight happened as Guru sensed the dangerous Ginyu force had arrived on Namek. Vegeta was truly worried about this, Goku was just a few hours away by this point.

To be continued

(I'm trying a new thing, where I let my readers know what's going to be canon. By doing a recap the readers will know what will still be apart of the fic through recap)

Ok guys I've been getting a lot of update comments i appreciate you guys wanting fast updates but fics may be taking a hit soon and I may be limited to the number of fics I'm able to work on, so please leave feedback and remember im trying my best to work on as many fics as possible, thanks so much to those who give me detailed feedback on many of my fics

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17 and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Goku/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 3 Goku Appears

The Ginyu Force arrived and brought Frieza new scouters. Freeza gave them their mission to retrieve the dragon balls from Vegeta and the brats with him.

Sensing the Ginyu Force's power Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta decided to join forces and took the dragon balls to Vegeta's hiding spot.

Sadly with the scouters the Ginyu Force found them regardless. Ginyu took the 7 balls back to Frieza leaving his men to deal with Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta.

Recoome, Jeice, Burter, and Guldo play rock paper scissors on who gets to fight who.

"Shouldn't we run or something?" Krillin says, feeling very freaked out.

"Not like it would help, damn it why couldn't you have just let me have my wish, if I was immortal I could have handled these guys and Frieza!" Vegeta cursed.

"Don't worry Vegeta my dad will be here soon." Gohan said, and Vegeta looked at Gohan.

"You really think he'll be able to help?" Vegeta asked, and Gohan smiled. "He's coming to save you guys not me, he'll probably finish me if the Ginyu Force doesn't do it first.

"My dad beat you, and I know he wouldn't come here without training." Gohan said and looked at Vegeta. "And my dad likes you Vegeta, he wouldn't have let you go if he didn't."

Vegeta blushed at Gohan's words.

Recoome won rock paper scissors and earned the chance to fight Vegeta, Guldo was stuck with Krillin and Gohan.

Guldo used his time control powers and quickly took control of the battle with the two. Guldo was about to kill Gohan with a tree he sharpened into a spear, when Vegeta came swooping in and severed Guldo's head from his body. Gohan and Krillin were free from Guldo's spell. "Thanks for saving me Vegeta." Gohan said and Vegeta looked away from him.

"I didn't save you, I just took opportunity and took out one of the Ginyu force when I could." Vegeta said, but Gohan didn't believe him.

Recoome stepped up and he began to fight the three. Vegeta did his best but nothing he did seemed to faze the massive warrior. He beat Vegeta down and took out Gohan and Krillin, their bodies were broken down and they had a hard time moving. The massive male was about to finish Vegeta when Goku landed on Namek.

A massive force was felt all across the planet even the Ginyu force felt a shudder run up their spines. Guru felt the presence of the dragon force. "Nail, you must go help the earthlings."

"But Lord Guru…" Nail began but Guru silenced him.

"You felt it to Nail, a pure hearted warrior wielding the dragon force has come, you must go and meet with him. He must be the one to speak with Parunga." Guru felt the Nail was worried about him. "Nail my time is running out for the sake of our people your place is best served on the battle field now."

Nail bowed. "Yes Lord Guru." He looked to Dende.

"I'll look after him Nail." The little guy said, and Nail nodded. Nail set off to find the one with the dragon force inside of them.

Goku grabbed the bag with 12 senzu beans inside it. He felt his son's and Vegeta's power levels getting weaker and in an instant he was flying in that direction. He landed so fast he shocked the Ginyu force. He ignored them completely and went to his son. Gohan was fed a senzu bean and in a flash all his injuries were gone. Vegeta was shocked, and Recoome was pissed. "Recoome will not be ignored."

Goku glared at him. "I am talking to my friends!" Recoome apologized without realizing it.

Krillin was healed with a senzu bean, and Goku turned his attention to Vegeta. "Here ya go Vegeta." He threw a bean at Vegeta, Recoome tried to eat it but the bean flew through the gap of missing teeth.

Vegeta ate the bean and gasped as his muscles swelled. His body was healed in a second. "No way what the hell is this guy!?" Jeice shouted.

"Recoome doesn't care, Recoome will kill this brat." Recoome rushed Goku, and kicked him in the back of the neck, however Goku didn't budge, in fact for Recoome it was like kicking solid steel, the bones in his leg shattered. "OWWWW THE FUCK!"

"Sir!" Goku punched Recoome hard in the gut knocking the bigger male out cold. "I will fight you in a second." Goku read Krillin's mind and learned everything that happened on Namek.

"So Gohan you had your inner power unleashed, but there's still something you need." Goku touched Gohan's forehead and channeled a glowing energy into Gohan, and in a flash Gohan had his tail back. It was then Krillin and Vegeta noticed that Goku had his tail. "Hey Vegeta, if you help us I'll restore your tail to."

"Yeah sure whatever…" Vegeta said and walked over to Goku. Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and channeled the energy into him and Vegeta's tail grew back. Vegeta couldn't believe the sensation he felt with having his tail back.

Recoome slowly got up but he was badly injured. "You…You're another one of those filthy saiyans. Recoome will kill you and hang your hide on Recoome's mantel!" Recoome fired his Eraser Gun. Goku didn't block or dodge, he radiated with a golden energy and deflected the blast, and Vegeta fired a blast of his own.

The large male was completely consumed by the energy. "Holy crap he killed Recoome!"

"Vegeta was that really necessary." Goku asked giving Vegeta a scolding look.

"Don't give me that, that bastard would have killed us all including your son!" Vegeta said, and Goku sighed.

"We need to get Captain Ginyu!" Burter said, and Jeice nodded. The two raced off to get the captain.

At this moment Ginyu brought the balls to Frieza and they learned the balls weren't working. Frieza was angry!

To be continued

Nail in Goku's harem Yay or Nay?


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem Strip

Pairing: Goku/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 4 Pure Soul

Jeice and Burter reached Frieza's ship and ran into captain Ginyu. "Captain this weird guy showed up and he's really strong!" Jeice said freaked out a little bit.

"Yeah he beat Recoome in a single blow!" Burter said equally freaked.

"Both of you calm down!" Ginyu snapped, and the two flinched. "Lord Frieza is already furious since the dragon balls don't seem to be working, and he won't be any more please with you two running from battle like a couple of pansies."

"Oh I know what might cheer me up let's play a game." Frieza's cold voice sent a chill down Burter's and Jeice's spine. Frieza looked at Burter. "You're supposed to be pretty fast Burter, so we'll play a game of tag, if you can run faster than my energy blast you get to live." Frieza summoned a blast of energy, and Burter backed up in fear.

Burter screamed and flew as fast as he could. Frieza fired the blast and blew Burter to smithereens. "Burter!" Jeice screamed and he began to cry.

"Nope still angry looks like it's your turn Jeice, tell me, no, give me a reason why I shouldn't kill a coward like you?" Frieza said and pointed a finger at Jeice.

"The…the….the dragon balls….they could use a specific phrase to activate them, if you use the scouter you may be able to find some remaining nameks." Jeice said quickly and Frieza raised his hand to hit the button on his scouter. The thing beeped a little and Frieza detected Guru and knew he found his link to his wish.

"Good work Jeice you've earned your life." Frieza got into his little pod, and zoomed off. Jeice was still shaking but now it was a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"Alright Jeice let's go, and don't think Lord Frieza sparring your life means you won't get punished for fleeing the battle field like a pansy." Ginyu said, and Jeice couldn't believe it Burter was just killed and the captain didn't seem to care.

-x-

Meanwhile…

Nail had obeyed Guru's order and had gone to assist the Earthlings. "Kakarot this is no time to be jolly Frieza has the dragon balls and without being immortal we are all gonna die."

"Don't worry Vegeta, if we stick together we will all be fine." Goku said, and he placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "I promise to get you home."

"What do you mean home?" Vegeta asked blushing a little.

"Why Earth of course, I want you to come back to Earth with us." He patted his son's head. "I want to know more about the saiyans and I want my son to learn as well, so will you come with me?"

Vegeta blushed, he didn't know what to say, so he went with the thing he wanted. "Yes." Vegeta said and Goku smiled at him. Goku finished explaining his training and the powers Shenron gave him.

"If that's true dad do you think you can grant a wish like Shenron can?" Gohan asked.

"That would be something you can ask Parunga." Everyone turned as Nail landed. He had heard everything, and when he came face to face with Goku he blushed, his cheeks turned a lovely purple color.

Vegeta noticed how the namekian was looking at Goku, he felt a burning jealousy bubble in his gut "Hey your Nail aren't you, from Krillin's memories you protect your Namek elder."

Nail nodded, he had to admit he was a little nervous. "Listen you should find the dragon balls and call upon Parunga as quickly as possible Lord Guru does not have much time."

"Is there some kind of password or something we need to awaken the dragon?" Gohan asked.

"Not exactly Parunga has to be summoned by Namekian tongue however this is not the case, you who wield the dragon force will be able to call Parunga." Nail pointed at Goku.

"Really that's awesome!" Goku said. "Why don't you come with us?"

Nail's blush grew. "Oh um thank you, but I really should get back to Guru."

"None of you are going anywhere." Ginyu said as he and Jeice landed. "You all are going to die here."

Goku didn't take the threat seriously. He looked at Jeice who looked very upset. "Hey where is the big blue guy, Burter was it?"

"He's gone Frieza killed him." (Smack) Ginyu back slapped Jeice.

Everyone was shocked, and Goku glared at Ginyu. "Jeice! Show Lord Frieza respect, you are lucky he didn't punish you as well." Jeice held his injured cheek.

"Hey Jeice listen you don't have to follow Frieza, if you join up with us I promise you we will help save your friend." Goku said and reached out to Jeice.

"You…you mean it!?" Jeice said, and Ginyu glared at him.

"Jeice don't even think about it Lord Frieza will crush you like a bug." Ginyu said, and Goku felt his rage bubble.

"I promise I will protect you." Goku's tone was soothing and warm and Jeice wanted to go with him.

"Ha how can you protect anyone Lord Frieza will slaughter you all until…" Goku released his aura and the scouters sprang to life. "No….no way…500,000!" Ginyu screamed.

Jeice chuckled. Jeice stripped off his Ginyu armor leaving him in nothing but his black speedo. To show his resolve he blasted his armor and turned it to dust. "I'm with you!" Jeice said and began floating over. Nail couldn't believe it, this man was their enemy and Goku managed to change his heart. 'He is truly an amazing man.' Nail thought as he looked Goku up and down. Vegeta noticed his gaze and was getting angry.

"Vegeta take my son and Krillin and get to the dragon balls I sense Frieza has left the ship, I'll be there shortly." Vegeta didn't want to leave, but he wanted to get to the dragon balls.

"Fine let's go!" Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin took off and flew to the ship. (Vegeta goes around and takes out the rest of Frieza's men.

Ginyu refused to let this continue before Jeice reached Goku, Ginyu injured himself and used his chain body technique. "Change Now!" The gold beam flew past Jeice and hit Goku. Their bodies switched and Jeice gasped in fear. Ginyu was now in Goku's body.

"YES now this is power!" Ginyu shouted.

"I suggest you leave his body." Nail said in warning.

"And why should I do that this man's power is equal to Frieza in his first form, and being a saiyan it will only get better. I'm gonna kill you then kill his friends, and you Jeice I will turn you over to Lord Frieza and he's gonna Gah!" Ginyu coughed as pain racked his body. "AAAAAAHHHHH IT HURTS IT HURTS!"

"The dragon force is a pure power, it gives those with pure hearts and spirit great power but if the spirit is wicked the spirit is destroyed by dragon fire." Nail said, he had studied the legends he knew it by heart. He wanted to be pure and gain the dragon's power someday, and to meet a man who possessed it Nail wasn't jealous he wanted to meet and know this man.

"DAMN IT Change Now!" Ginyu returned to his body and Goku sighed in relief.

"Fuck it I'm still gonna kill you!" He tried to attack Goku but the wound he inflicted on himself was a fatal one and by his own hand he died.

Goku was a pure soul, so he gave Ginyu a proper burial.

To be continued

2 ways this can go either nail mates Goku himself, or he fuses with piccolo and piccolo becomes apart of his harem.


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Nude

Pairing: Goku/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, and Narutoyaoi4ever these three have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Fic History: Going to give the readers a look into the what and why a fic was created

New Symbol: "-x-" Will now be used for scene breaks in my fics

AN: I didn't get to finish all my goals this week, but we will see how next week goes. Hope you enjoy the fics.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 5 Wishes

With Frieza drawing close to Guru, the older namekian sent Dende off so he could be safe.

-x-

With Goku, Jeice and Nail…

Jeice was shivering a bit his naked form exposed to the fresh breeze of Namek. "Hey Jeice come here." Goku beckoned Jeice over, the white haired male did and Goku wrapped his arms around him. "Stay close to me." Goku whispered and Jeice blushed. Goku's energy formed around both of them.

"Nail do you want to come with us?" Goku asked.

"Guru told me to assist you I will stay with you for as long as I can." Nail said and his energy formed around him.

"Great let's go." Goku and Nail took off into the sky. Jeice was held close to Goku's body and Goku's warmth made Jeice a little excited.

They made it back to the others in seconds. Krillin and Gohan had dug up the balls, and when Vegeta saw Jeice in Goku's arms he felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. His energy spiked in his anger.

"Hey Vegeta you ok?" Goku asked giving him a confused look.

"Nothing…" Vegeta said looking away from him.

"Well guys Jeice is gonna join us, and Nail said he was gonna help us out to."

'Great more uninvited guests.' Vegeta thought.

"Let's summon the dragon." Goku said and Nail spoke the incantation to summon Parunga.

When Goku got near the balls they began to pulse. 'Bearer of the dragon force have you come to help us?' A voice spoke into Goku's mind.

'Yes I am, are you the dragon of Namek?' Goku asked.

'Yes I am Parunga. We shall speak face to face.' The dragon balls glowed and the sky turned dark and Parunga rose from the dragon balls.

Reading Goku's mind he learned how to speak his language. "Greeting's wielder of the dragon force!"

"Hey Parunga, you can call me Goku." Goku said.

"Great Parunga this man Goku, since he wields the dragon force does that mean he can also grant wishes as well?" Nail asked the big question on everyone's mind.

"It is possible, however since you are not of dragon blood only dragon power the cost of granting wishes is much greater. Should you grant a wish of immortality you yourself will perish and your soul will be destroyed in the process, should you bring someone back to life with your own power you yourself will take on a fraction of the pain they suffered. All wishes will drain you of your energy use to much energy the dragon force will fade from you completely." Parunga explained.

"Alright I'll give it a try. I'm gonna bring back Jeice's friend Burter." Goku said.

"Dad are you sure about this?" Gohan asked.

"Yes Gohan I promised to help him." Goku closed his eyes and gathered the energy, his body glowed gold before the energy was drawn into a ball. "I wish Jeice's friend Burter was alive and here right now!" The golden ball shot up into the air and exploded. Burter reappeared his armor destroyed and wearing nothing but a speedo.

"I'm alive!?" Burter said in shock.

"Burter!" Jeice shouted and hugged his friend.

"Jeice you're not wearing your Ginyu Force armor does that mean you quit?"

"That's right after Frieza killed you Ginyu didn't care at all, and Goku said he would bring you back and he did." Jeice looked to Goku and gasped. "Goku!"

Goku's body was writhing in pain and he body was covered in burns. "Kakarot you idiot!" Vegeta caught Goku before he fell.

"I'm alright Vegeta, I just need to meditate and I'll be good as new." Goku said with a weak laugh.

"I'll carry the moron inside, don't go and blow all the wishes I still want a wish of my own." Vegeta said and carried Goku inside the ship.

-x-

Inside the Ship…

Goku was set up against the wall, and Goku began his healing meditation. "Hey Vegeta do you really wanna become immortal?"

"Of course you moron, once I 'm immortal I'll have nothing to fear." Vegeta said.

"But you'll be all alone, is it really worth it." Goku said with a gentle smile.

Vegeta didn't know what to say, he just knew he didn't want to share the same fate his father did.

"Maybe you should sleep on it." Goku said and patted his lap.

Vegeta blushed. "As if Kakarot you must be crazy if you gah!" Goku pulled Vegeta into his lap and hugged him. Vegeta blushed and tried to struggle but Goku's healing aura was soothing his tired body. Vegeta found it hard to keep his eyes open. Vegeta closed his eyes and cuddled into Kakarot.

As Goku slept he began healing his wounds.

-x-

Outside the ship

Burter agreed to join Goku's side, he owed Frieza nothing, and if Jeice trusted Goku so did he. Besides Goku did risk his life to save his own all for a promise he made to Jeice.

King Kai connected to their minds and Piccolo stepped up. "Listen wish me back and to namek, bringing me back brings Kami back then we can use the earth dragon balls. I want to take on this Frieza guy myself." King Kai was not happy about this but Nail made the wish. Piccolo came back to life and was brought to Namek.

Before the third and final wish could be made, Frieza found Guru.

"I will not give you the key to releasing the dragon, your evil wish will never come to pass."

Frieza glared at him. "If that's the case then I don't need you alive." With one blast Frieza killed Guru. Dende, Nail, and Piccolo all felt the Elder Namek's death and Parunga vanished and the balls turned to stone. The three namekians cried over the loss.

To be continued

Ok did this fic because I wanted to give Goku a unique power, always thought Shenron would be the kind of being that would see Goku was worthy of such a power


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Nude

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Now for the feature presentation

Dragon Force Chap 6

Fusion and Dreams

-x-

Frieza turned his attention on the power levels left. Guru had sent Dende off knowing that the boy would not be strong enough to stop Frieza. Dende met up with Piccolo and the tiny namekian launched himself into Piccolo's arms and cried over the loss of their elder.

Piccolo raced to the group. Gohan was happy to see him, and took over consoling Dende. "It will be ok Dende we still have the earth dragon balls we can undo everything that has been done." Gohan said, and Dende calmed down. Piccolo looked to Nail.

"So are you strong?" Piccolo asked.

"Indeed I am." Nail said and their power levels spiked, and the two males smirked.

"Not bad." They said at the same time.

"So where is Goku? And who are these weirdoes?" Piccolo asked Krillin looking at Jeice and Burter. Krillin explained to Piccolo what happened, about Jeice joining their side, and Goku using his new power to bring Burter back to life and was now recovering. "Yeah sounds like something Goku would do."

Everyone, except Jeice and Burter felt Frieza heading towards them. "Damn it, not now!" Krillin said freaking out.

"So much power!" Piccolo said taking a gulp. He clenched his fists, a sense of anticipation raced through him. "I'll go hold him off someone go check on Goku see if he's ready."

"I'll help you!" Nail said and the two older Namekians raced off to cut Frieza off.

"I'm gonna check on my Dad." Gohan said and began racing off to check on his father.

-x-

Vegeta was moaning and writhing in Goku's lap. Vegeta's tail was coiled around Goku's leg, he was having a powerful dream.

In his dream Vegeta was drifting through space without a stitch of clothing on. He felt so cold yet didn't yield he was searching for something…no someone! "What are you searching for Vegeta?" It was Goku's voice.

"Kakarot?! Is that you?" Suddenly he felt someone touching him; a hand caressing his body. The front then the back, the touch sent warmth racing through him. Vegeta couldn't see anything but it was like someone was touching him anywhere and everywhere that made him feel good. Invisible hands moved up to tease his nipples. "Ahh stop it show yourself."

Goku appeared in front of him and all the warmth Vegeta had felt was suddenly gone. "I'm here Vegeta." Goku was equally naked. Vegeta blushed and couldn't help but stare hungrily at Goku's meat. "Tell me what you want?"

Vegeta was snapped back to his senses. "I uh I want you to touch me again." Vegeta said and in a flash Goku was behind him hands caressing Vegeta's body. Vegeta moaned and writhed under Goku's touch, Vegeta was hard, but Goku's hands didn't touch his aching need, but it felt so good and the man's scent it was all over him. Vegeta moaned and leaned back against Goku.

Goku's arousal slid between Vegeta's cheeks and the prince's pride snapped him out of his lustful daze. "Hold it Kakarot! I am the prince you should be servicing me, get on your knees so I can fuck you!"

In an instant the touching stopped and Goku was gone. "That's not what you really want Vegeta. That is what your pride wants." Goku appeared and Vegeta glared at him.

"I am your prince you will obey me!" Vegeta lunged at Goku only catching air. Goku appeared behind him.

"I did Vegeta, you asked me to touch you and I did. You loved being touched and caressed by me, but then you surrendered to your pride." Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta and hugged him. "Do you really want to dominate me Vegeta, you enjoyed submitting to my touch before, I can promise you you'd enjoy it again and again."

Vegeta moaned and Goku wrapped his hand around Vegeta's weeping cock. "I…am…your ahhh prince!"

"Yes you are, and as the prince you should be honest. You are strong Vegeta it doesn't matter if you want to submit to someone stronger. Do not let your pride keep you from something you truly want." Goku pumped Vegeta's cock and rubbed his balls, as he pleasured Vegeta's crotch he nuzzled the male's neck.

"I want…I want…" Vegeta's mind was racing. No one not even his father ever really looked at what he wanted. His father never asked what he wanted only told him, and like a loyal son he obeyed and rose to meet his father's wishes. "I want you to have me." Vegeta admitted and like a dam breaking warmth and pleasure raced through him it was so much to fast and Vegeta came.

Vegeta was snapped awake by his powerful orgasm. His cum soaked his suit and ran down his legs. He gasped and stared at the sleeping happy face of Goku. Vegeta adjusted himself in Goku's lap and wrapped his arms around the larger male's neck. "Kakarot!" Vegeta purred and kissed him. Vegeta's tail thrashed happily as he kissed Goku.

"Dad Frieza is coming!" Gohan burst into the room and froze at what he saw. Vegeta pulled away from Goku in shock. "Vegeta what are you doing to my dad?" Vegeta had no words to answer the boy staring at him.

-x-

Piccolo and Nail cut Frieza off. "I see there are some Namekian's still alive. I can fix that." He rushed at the two planning to kill them but Piccolo kicked him hard and knocked him back. "What the hell?!"

The two released their power and broke Frieza's scouter. "So you can hide your power levels to no matter it won't be enough to beat me? I killed your elder what can you possibly do against me?" Frieza said with a smirk.

Nail snapped and rushed at Frieza and struck him in the neck but Frieza didn't even flinch. Frieza ripped off Nail's arm. Nail cried out in pain, and the alien got extra cocky until Nail regenerated his arm.

"You sure you can handle this?" Piccolo said preparing an attack.

"I can handle him, I have trained for many years I just need to keep my calm." Nail said and began preparing another attack.

"Oh go right ahead and attack there's nothing I have to fear from you weaklings."

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo fired his attack, it blew a hole through Frieza and he coughed up blood. Nail jumped into the air and clouds gathered growing darker and darker.

"Storm Blast!" Lightning struck Nail's arm and he fired a powerful blast. It knocked Frieza into the ground. "Don't underestimate me! I was master Guru's student he taught me everything I know!"

Frieza cried out in pain and anger. "You fools shall die!" Frieza's power spiked and the two were thrown back as Frieza transformed, all his wounds from the two attacks had healed. Frieza in his second form attacked the two namekians they put up a good fight but Frieza overwhelmed them and left their bodies on the ground. "Now to deal with the rest of the fools." Frieza took off flying in the direction of his ship.

"Damn it he's so strong." Piccolo coughed up blood.

"I think there's still a way…I have the training but you have the power, if we fuse into one we can stand against Frieza." Nail said.

"You really wanna do that, no regrets?"

"There is one, I haven't had to many desires in my life but that man Goku, I wanted to mate with him. Sounds stupid right?"

"No not stupid at all." Piccolo admitted knowing how Nail felt exactly. The injured males took each others' hand and in a flash of light Nail was gone and Piccolo was healed.

"Let's end this!" Piccolo flew after Frieza.

To be continued

Preview

Frieza lands and fights Krillin Jeice and Burter and beats them down. Piccolo Vegeta and Gohan take on Frieza to give Goku time to finish healing.

"Vegeta are you in love with my dad?" Gohan asks.

End Preview


End file.
